


Entangled

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Just another night at the McLaughlin-Neals





	

The last child had finally been chased upstairs. It took some time, but eventually, the giggles died down and the house grew quiet. Jessie and Christy emerged from the kitchen, bearing several bottles of wine and four glasses. They joined Rhett and Link on the couch, the men in the middle, the women settling down on the ends. The couch was oversized, but four adults were still a tight fit.

No one minded the closeness. It was how they lived: intertwined.

When they were a bottle in, Christy mentioned that it had gotten awfully toasty. The easy solution would have simply been for them to spread out onto other chairs. But instead, Link merely opened a window and returned to the couch, sandwiched in between his wife and Rhett.

After the second bottle, Rhett kissed his wife, and then turned and kissed Link with the same fervor, if not more. Link passed the kiss to Christy.

After the third bottle, they retreated upstairs, leaving a trail of clothing across the bedroom floor.They were a tangle of bodies with wandering fingers and exploring tongues. They muffled their cries for the sake of little ears.

When they finally collapsed, exhausted and satisfied, Rhett and Link fell into one bed, Rhett’s large arm holding Link close to his body, while Jessie and Christy laid side by side on the other, fingers interlaced.

It was still awfully toasty. 

No one minded.


End file.
